Bella's Sick Day
by Hanna Rae
Summary: When Bella stays home sick, Edward turns up to comfort her. What embarassing pieces of Bella's childhood will they come across? Fluffy Bella and Edward one-shot.


**AN: This little idea came to me when I wasn't feeling so well. The home video idea wasn't originally planned, but I thought it fit. I hope everyone enjoys the fluff and humor of a sick Bella :) Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Bells, why aren't you up? You're going to be late for school."

"No, Dad, I still have plenty of time," I mumbled while snuggling further under the warm blankets.

"It's seven thirty." My eyes shot open and glanced at my alarm. Damn, he was right. I saw Charlie shift in the doorway and averted my attention to him.

"I can't believe I slept in so late," I croaked. My voice was rough and sore as I tried to swallow.

"Are you feeling alright?" Charlie nervously questioned from his position in the doorway. He was never very good about illnesses and usually stocked me up with medication and went to work.

I swallowed again and groaned at the pain. "My throat's pretty sore and I can't really breathe through my nose."

"Do you want to stay home?" I could tell Charlie was beginning to get nervous by the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I guess I could call in at work….."

"No, Dad, don't worry about me. I'll just stay home today. I'll be fine alone." By the time I finished my sentence I realized what a pounding headache I had. "Ugh, my head hurts." I threw my head back onto my pillow and shut my eyes.

"If you're sure…" he trailed, obviously relieved.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. Call me if you need anything." I heard his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs and walked out the door.

The faint rumble of the engine disappeared as I sunk back into bed. I could really use a glass of water right about now. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I ask Charlie before he left? The idea of leaving my warm bed made me shiver as I contemplated my move. I had to drink something, plus I needed some Tylenol.

"Bella?"

I turned my body toward the door and gasped in surprise. "Edward? What are you going here?"

He gracefully crossed the room and leaned forward, touching my warm face with his cool hand. "Alice said you were ill. I couldn't possibly leave you home alone."

"You don't have to stay with me," I weakly protested. In all honesty, his chilly touch relieved the fever I didn't even know I had and I wanted nothing more than for him to stay.

"Don't be absurd. It's not as if I will miss anything of importance and you obviously aren't in shape to be out of bed." Edward gently sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my messy hair. "You're feeling rather warm," he commented. "Just a slight fever, but we should keep an eye on it. How do you feel otherwise?"

I sighed at his touch. "My throat is sore and my nose is congested. I have a pretty bad headache too."

Edward's expression turned to concern as he checked my glands. "You're glands aren't swollen, but that doesn't mean they won't swell further into the day." I wanted to grin at his seriousness. He would make a great doctor if he ever made the decision to go through medical school again.

My throat constricted in pain as I tried to swallow. "If it isn't too much," I wearily began. "Could I have a glass of water and a few Tylenol?"

"Of course, love." Edward abruptly disappeared and returned in seconds with water and medicine in hand. "You'll have to sit up," he murmured while setting the glass on my nightstand. I obeyed and leaned against the headboard. The water felt heavenly as it ran down my dry throat. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to take a look at your throat. I just want to make sure it's nothing serious."

I nodded and opened my mouth for inspection. "Hmm," he cryptically mumbled as he examined me. "Just inflamed, it doesn't look like you need antibiotics at the moment."

Only then did I realize what a mess I probably looked like. "Jeez," I groaned as I tried to pat down my morning hair. "I bet I look horrible."

"Nonsense, Bella. You look beautiful," Edward crooned as he bent to kiss my forehead.

I shook my head, but decided to let it go. I didn't feel like fighting. "Would you lay with me?" I nervously questioned.

Edward grinned crookedly and shifted so that he was on the other side of the bed. He pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "There is nothing I would rather do."

I sighed in pleasure as he ran a hand up and down my warm arm. "You feel so nice," I quietly yawned.

He chuckled and continued to stroke my warm flesh. "Sleep, love. You need rest." The last thing I remembered was hearing the beginning of my lullaby before slipping into a much needed slumber.

I awoke to an empty bed and the tempting smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs. "Edward?" I loudly yawned, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. I desperately needed to brush my teeth.

Edward appeared at the door with a tray of delicious food in one hand and fresh juice in the other. "I wasn't sure how hungry you would be, but you need something in your stomach. How do pancakes sound?"

I grinned and threw my legs over the side of the bed. "They actually sound pretty good, but I need to have a human moment first."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Whatever you need, love."

I hurried to the bathroom and shrieked at my reflection. Edward was such a liar. My hair stuck out randomly, my skin was splotchy and pale, and my nose was pink. How did he consider this beautiful?

After shoving a brush through the knots in my hair and splashing cool water across my face, I made my way back to my room. "How long did I sleep?" I asked while repositioning myself in bed.

"Four hours. You didn't even talk in your sleep. How do you feel now?" He handed me the tray of food and I popped a strawberry into my awaiting mouth.

"Basically the same, minus the headache. That's gone thankfully."

"Well, that's progress," he said optimistically while resuming his position next to me. "Here are two more Tylenol. If we keep a consistent schedule you should feel better by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I laughed before downing the medicine. I couldn't eat much, but each bite of pancake was delicious. Edward really was perfect at everything, even cooking. "That was great," I praised while laying the tray on my table. "It feels a little better to have something in my stomach."

Edward grinned and lovingly stroked my flushed cheek with the back of his hand. "Would you like to get more sleep?"

"Not really," I quickly replied. "How about we watch a movie downstairs?" I desperately needed a change of scenery even if it was only the living room.

"Alright," he responded while gathering my comforter. I was about to question the need of my comforter when he swiftly picked me up in his stone arms and relocated us to the living room.

"Edward!" I huffed as he gently set me on the couch. "I can walk you know."

He simply smirked and tucked the comforter around me. "I don't want you to get cold, love." I sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with Edward when his mind was set on something. "What movie would you like to watch?"

"It doesn't matter to me," I shrugged. "We don't really have a large collection."

He nodded thoughtfully and examined the titles. "What's this?" he questioned and pulled out a dated video tape.

Oh no. No, no, no. "Um, nothing," I nervously stuttered.

Edward smiled mischievously and read the sloppy print written across the front. "Bella's First Trip to the Beach. Sounds enthralling," he grinned and pushed it into the VCR.

"Edward, please no. There are other things we can watch!" I struggled to get loose from the confines of my comforter with no avail.

Edward chuckled and pressed play, sitting down next to me. "We will watch just this one, I promise. I want to see what you were like as a child."

I whined in protest as his topaz eyes dazzled me into submission. "Fine, but just this one." I sniffled and let out a small sneeze.

"Bless you, love," Edward murmured while handing me a tissue. I snuggled into his side and watched the first image appear on the screen. A five year old was running toward the blue water of the Pacific in a purple one piece suit.

"_Look, Mommy!" _I squealed. _"It's like a big swimming pool!" _

Renee chuckled and struggled to keep the camera from bouncing as she followed me toward the water. _"Be careful, Bella! You better slow down." _But it was too late; I had already landed face first into the sand. _"Bella," _my mother cooed as tears ran down my tiny face. _"It's alright sweetheart." _She carefully brushed the sand away and kissed my forehead.

Edward's chest vibrated with his laughter as he mimicked my mother and kissed my head. "You were adorable."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. My face was red from embarrassment and I could do nothing to stop it.

"_Go ahead, Bella," _Renee said while motioning to the ocean, the camera shaking with her movement. _"Go test out the water." _

"_Are you sure it's safe?"_ I asked with wide eyes. _"What if I get eaten by a shark?!" _

"At least you were worried about your safety at one point," Edward mumbled while shaking his head.

"_You'll be fine, there are no sharks in California,"_ my mother lied.

"She lied to me!" I practically shouted. "What if a shark did get me?"

Edward laughed and kissed the tip of my red nose. "You wouldn't have gotten in the water if you knew."

"You're probably right," I mumbled. When wasn't Edward right?

"_Okay,"_ I replied and hesitantly walked toward the rolling waves. I dipped a foot into the water and squealed. _"I'm in the ocean, Mommy!" _I stepped further into the water and splashed it toward Renee.

Renee laughed and stepped back. _"How do you like it, Bella?" _

"_It makes me have to pee,"_ my five year old self responded with a thoughtful expression.

"Turn it off, Edward!" I shrieked and finally freed myself from the blanket. He made no move to stop me as he burst into laughter. I frantically pressed buttons until the television shut off.

Edward tried to compose himself and walked toward me. "That has to be one of the most humorous things I have ever seen," he chuckled while wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I can't believe I said that," I mumbled and pressed my face into his shirt. I'm sure my face would be permanently red by the time the day was over.

"You were a typical child," Edward murmured and kissed the top of my head. "Please don't be embarrassed." I could hear the hint of laughter in his tone, but chose to ignore it and continued to hide my face. "I love you so much, Bella. You amaze me. Always so unpredictable," he mumbled and lifted my chin with his chilly hand.

My eyes met with his and I sighed. "I'm not so embarrassed anymore I guess. A little tired though." My second dose of Tylenol must be kicking in.

"Would you like to stay on the couch or return upstairs?"

"The couch is fine." Edward led me toward the sofa and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. When he started to tuck the comforter around me once more, I interrupted. "Not so tight this time."

He chuckled and wrapped the blanket around me loosely. "How is that?"

"Perfect," I yawned. I rested my head against Edward's cool chest and closed my eyes.

"By the time you awaken you should feel much better," he softly whispered.

I made a noise of understanding and snuggled closer. Even with the embarrassment I endured, this was the best sick day I've ever had.


End file.
